kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
You Never Walk Alone
You Never Walk Alone is a repackage of BTS' second full-length album Wings. It was released online February 13, 2017 and offline February 14, 2017, with "Spring Day" serving as the album's title track. The album consists of songs from Wings and four new tracks. Background On January 23, 2017, Big Hit Entertainment announced the upcoming release of You Never Walk Alone, ''a repackaging of BTS’ previous full album ''Wings. The album was set for release on February 13, with pre-orders opening on January 25.BTS Announces Release Date For Follow-Up To “WINGS” Entitled “You Never Walk Alone” The first concept photos for You Never Walk Alone were released by Big Hit Entertainment on February 1, featuring confetti, paint splatters and a pastel-centered color scheme.BTS Reveals Huge First Set Of Concept Photos For “You Never Walk Alone" The second set of concept photos was released on February 2, featuring the band’s members in various urban settings and in a bus stop by the sea, later to be revealed as the focal point of the cover art for the new album.BTS Hangs Out By The Sea In New Concept Photos For “You Never Walk Alone” On February 7, the official track listing was revealed for the repackaged album, which included all of the tracks from the previously released Wings ''and included four new tracks: “Spring Day”, “Not Today”, “Outro: Wings”, and “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone”.BTS Reveals Track List For “You Never Walk Alone” BTS hosted a “BTS 'YOU NEVER WALK ALONE’ Preview Show” on the ''Naver ‘V’ Live app on February 12 to promote the upcoming album release.BTS Releases Title Track Details For Upcoming Album “WINGS: You Never Walk Alone” On February 10, Big Hit Entertainment released a teaser video on their official YouTube channel for the album’s title track, “Spring Day”.Watch: BTS Drops Beautiful Teaser Video For “Spring Day” MV The album pre-orders reached over 700,000 copies, exceeding the pre-orders for Wings by 200,000 units.Pre-orders for BTS’s ‘Wings: You Never Walk Alone’ surpass 700,000 Release You Never Walk Alone was released as a repackage of Wings on February 13. It was accompanied by the release of the music video for "Spring Day" on the official Big Hit Entertainment YouTube Channel. The title track "Spring Day" swept the Korea music charts, achieving another all-kill for the group.BTS Achieves All Kill With “Spring Day,” Sweeps Charts With “You Never Walk Alone” In the United States, the track became the first song by a K-Pop group to break into the top 10 on the iTunes songs chart, charting at No. 8 as of February 12, 2017.BTS’ “Spring Day” Breaks US iTunes Record For K-Pop Groups, New Album Tops Global Charts The track also debuted on US's Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart at #15, their first appearance on the chart. Billboard described this achievement as “unprecedented given K-pop’s history on Billboard’s singles chart.”BTS Reaches Number 15 on Billboard’s ‘Bubbling Under Hot 100’ The music video for "Spring Day" reached over 9 million views in 24 hours, breaking their own previous record for most views for a K-pop group earned by "Blood Sweat & Tears". The video went on to break the record for fastest K-pop group to reach 20 million views, hitting the milestone in only 3 days and 15 hours.BTS break their own YouTube record for most views in 24 hours with ‘Spring Day’ Commercial success The “Spring Day” music video went on to break the record for the fastest music video by a K-pop group to reach 10 million views on YouTube, reaching the benchmark in only 26 hours and 40 minutes. This broke the former record of 40 hours and 31 minutes set by “TT” by TWICE.BTS’ “Spring Day” MV Hits 10 Million Views In Record-Breaking Time The music video went on to break another record by becoming the fastest music video by a K–pop group to reach 20 million views, reaching the milestone in 3 days and 15 hours, breaking the previous record of 4 days and 18 hours also set by “TT” by TWICE.BTS Breaks Another Record With “Spring Day” MV As Views Soar The group broke the records again for fastest K-pop video to reach 10 million and 20 million views, respectively, with the release of the video for "Not Today" on February 19. The video reached 10 million views within 24 hours and 20 million views in less than 2 days and 19 hours, breaking the record for each previously set by "Spring Day". BTS Break Yet Another YouTube Record With ‘Not Today’ Music Video The video for “Not Today” also became BTS’ fastest video to reach 100 million views, reaching the milestone is 109 days on June 8, 2017. “Not Today” is BTS’ sixth video to reach 100 million views on YouTube.BTS’s “Not Today” Becomes Their Fastest MV To Reach 100 Million Views The album reached No. 61 on the Billboard 200 chart and remained on the chart for 2 consecutive weeks after release, making the album BTS’ fourth entry on the Billboard album chart. The album also ranked No. 1 on the Billboard World Albums chart, marking BTS’ third time as a top artist on the chart.BTS Shows Amazing Results On Billboard’s Music Charts With “You Never Walk Alone” On March 4, the album charted at No. 19 on the Billboard Independent Albums chart. All four of the new album tracks charted on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart dated March 4, with "Spring Day" landing at No. 1, "Not Today" at No. 2, "Supplementary Story: You'll Never Walk Alone" at No. 3, and "Outro: Wings" at No. 4.BTS Chart History | Independent Albums BTS slay Billboard charts with 'WINGS: You Never Walk Alone' and 'Spring Day' On March 2, 2018, the music video for "Not Today" reached 200 million views, the group's fifth music video to do so after “DNA”, “Dope”, “Fire", and “Blood Sweat & Tears". BTS became one of only 6 K-Pop artists to have 5 music videos to reach this benchmark.BTS’s “Not Today” Becomes Their 5th Music Video To Hit 200 Million Views The following day, the "Not Today" music video surpassed 3 million likes on YouTube, their fifth music video to do so.‘Not Today’ MV has surpassed 3 MILLION likes on Youtube, their fifth MV to achieve this. You Never Walk Alone remains on the Billboard World Albums Chart for the week of March 1, extending its record (tied with Wings) for the longest-charting K-pop album on the chart at 37 weeks. Track list #"Intro: Boy Meets Evil" - 2:02 #"Blood Sweat & Tears (피 땀 눈물)" - 3:33 #"Begin" - 3:51 #"Lie" - 3:37 #"Stigma" - 3:39 #"First Love" - 3:04 #"Reflection" - 3:56 #"Mama" - 3:35 #"Awake" - 3:35 #"Lost" - 4:01 #"BTS Cypher 4" - 4:52 #"Am I Wrong" - 3:33 #"21st Century Girl (21세기 소녀)" - 3:15 #"2! 3! (둘!셋! (그래도 좋은 날이더 많기를))" - 4:38 #"Spring Day (봄날)" - 4:34 #"Not Today" - 3:52 #"Outro: Wings" - 3:45 #"A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone" - 2:36 Awards and nominations 'Melon Music Awards' 'Gaon Chart Music Awards' 'Soompi Awards' Records set and broken * – Currently held record * – Broke own record References Video links * "Spring Day" music video ** MV teaser * "Not Today" music video ** MV teaser * BTS 'You Never Walk Alone’ Preview Show video Category:Albums Category:Repackage albums Category:BTS Category:2017 releases Category:2017 repackage albums